


I Would Like To Kiss You

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Triggers, body autonomy, mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is careful about consent with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Like To Kiss You

"Sam?" Castiel and Sam were lying on their bed in the bunker. It had been a quiet evening and they’d been relaxed and reading for the last half hour.

"Hmm?"

"I would like to kiss you." 

Sam laughed softly. “So go ahead. I wouldn’t have stopped you.” He lowered his book for a moment and gave Cas a gentle kiss before turning back to the pages.

"Would it be okay if I touched you more?"

"Uh… yeah." Sam put the book aside and reached for the angel, rolling back and taking Cas with him so that Cas was half on top of him. 

"I would like to kiss your neck."

"Oh my god, go ahead." Sam grinned. He tilted his head to allow access and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s torso, holding on as the kisses lit a passionate fire that hadn’t been there a minute ago.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Stupid question." Sam groaned, lifting his hips to let Castiel feel his answer.

"No, it’s not." Castiel’s voice was so serious that it made Sam stop his movements.

"Okay… sorry." Sam wondered if he’d hurt the angel’s feelings somehow.

"Don’t apologize. You shouldn’t have to apologize." Castiel pushed off of Sam and sat next to him again.

"What’s going on?" Something was bothering Castiel, but Sam was truly clueless as to what.

"Sam, when you were interviewing that woman last week… the one who was sexually assaulted, I could see that you were able to relate and empathize on a level that neither Dean nor myself were able to." 

"Cas, I’ve never been…" Sam’s voice trailed off as Castiel gently took and held his hands.

"I know. I started thinking, though. You do know what it is like to not have control over your own body, how it feels to be used, how it feels to be deceived. Your whole life… before you were even born, your mother used you as a bargaining chip. Then Azazel got his hands on you. Then Ruby manipulated you." Castiel paused, bringing a hand up to cup Sam’s cheek. "And then the angels used you, abused you, shunned you for what everyone tried to make you into. Sam, I came up with too many examples to count."

"Cas, it’s really okay. I’m okay.” Sam tried to comfort him, but his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"It’s not okay, Sam. But it has gone on so long that you don’t even realize that it’s not. It’s almost as if you don’t feel your own will is as important as anyone else’s will for you. That’s not okay." 

"I know it’s not… I know."

"Sam, I love you. I refuse to treat you with any less respect, dignity, and care than you deserve…. and you deserve so much more than you’ve been shown.” Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes with piercing firmness. “Just because we are together, does not give me any control over you or your body. I will never take advantage of your trust. I will never-“

Castiel was cut off when Sam leaned forward to kiss him.

"I hope that’s okay?" Sam asked almost shyly. Nobody had ever made a promise like that to him. It was like his heart had been held in someone’s fist and he’d gotten so used to it that he didn’t notice it anymore, until someone just let it free.


End file.
